Charming You
by frombehindthekeyboard
Summary: What if Renesmee wasn't Bella's only daughter? What if Bella had another daughter before Nessie, a daughter who did weaken her but didn't make her need to become a vampire? What if that daughter's name was Rosalice Cullen, the vampire hybrid Stephanie Meyers was asked not to mention? Why am I asking you so many questions? Read to find out! Reviews make me happy! :)


**Well hullo there! Yup, I'm back. *hides from enraged Ella* Yeah, she's been on my case for a while to update stuff. But what do I do? Any guesses?**

**I write a new story. **

**But... Yeah. I think that forgetting about any updates for That Girl is kind of appropriate. Just sort of lost inspiration for it. But don't think I'm off the idea of Renesmee having a sister. N-n-n-n-nu. I just... Don't exactly enjoy the idea of her having an IDENTICAL sister. (Yup. I may have just flamed my own story. Issues? Don't worry, I have tissues.)**

**And, as funny as it may be, this is a Nessie's sisfic too!**

**And... yeah, I'm keeping the sister's name from That Girl, because A. I really liked that name B. I really liked that name and C. I can't think of anything else.**

**I'm trying the story in first person! Yay! (That's my favorite POV to write in... I don't know, it just makes me feel so in touch with the character. Cx )**

**Anyway, I'm rambling. So...um...yeah. **

**Read on my cucumbers, I guess...? :3?**

Have you ever just... been? Not been there one minute, but then the next- BOOM! You're just... _there? _

Yeah. Me neither.

The first thing I hear are voices. A female voice. How do I know that? I can't _think. _What is this, then?

Ahhh. Headache. New subject.

I focus on the woman's voice. It's so _pretty! _Now there's a man's voice. If I could gasp, I would. His voice is like velvet, nice and smooth.

Something presses against my protection, my bubble. I nudge it. The pretty-voiced woman gasps and says something to the man. There's nothing but joy in her words. That makes me happy.

The man says something to her. His words are happy as well, but there's an underlying caution.

I nudge where the thing presses my bubble again. Something presses back.

Then- wait. Hold up! Wu-WOAH! What's happening here?!

A lot of jostling, that's what. Hey, what're you guys- WOOAAH!

HOOOOOLY CRAAAAAP!

TOOFASTTOOFASTTOOFAST!

NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO- oh. Okay, that was fast. So fast I thought I was gonna die! And then die some more!

I wanna do it again.

There's a lot of silence. The pretty-voiced woman and the velvet-voiced man don't talk for a looooong time.

Then the man says something, and the woman says something back to him. I hear another female voice. It's like wind chimes, soft and pretty. But not as pretty as the other woman's. I think I'll call her Momma.

Wow, this day has been exhausting. I think I'll just sign off for a bit...

_A woman's face flashes before my eyes. She has mahogany colored hair and chocolate eyes. Somehow, I know that this is my Momma. She's wearing an elegant white dress. Momma stands next to a man wearing black and white, a man with messy bronze hair and golden eyes. _

_A few more people come into my view. A balding man with curly brown hair and brown eyes. A brown haired woman with light green eyes. A man with pale blonde hair and golden eyes. A woman with caramel waves and gold eyes. A man with curly brown hair and gold eyes. A woman with golden blonde curls and gold eyes. A man with honey blonde hair and amber eyes. A woman with short black hair and gold eyes. _

_These people... They are my family. _

A warm feeling spreads through me as I wake up. It makes me feel happy and light, like I can do anything. But it also awakens something in me, something that makes me want to protect those people with everything I have.

What is it? What is this feeling, so sudden and new? It's making me frustrated!

I have to know!

"I love you, Bella," the velvet-voiced man says. I'm puzzled over how I can now hear what he's actually saying, but there's too much excitement in me to worry about that.

The mystery feeling, what was frustrating me so much before, I know it now.

Love.

Love for Momma. Love for the velvet-voiced man, Daddy. Love for all of them.

LOVE FOR EVERYBODY!

I flip around in my bubble, so happy that I can barely contain it.

"Oh!" Momma gasps. Oops. I think my gymnastics might have upset her... Sorry Momma! I wish she could hear me... Oh well.

Oh, gods, what's that smell? Yuck! Uh oh, it's coming down... Aaaand it's gone. Yup. Back up the hatchet, matey!

Momma scrunches over and makes a weird hacking sound. A few people start to talk at once, some whispering farther away from Momma and I, and a few closer.

The people who are talking closer are just asking if Momma's okay. I strain to hear what the farther-away people are saying.

"...it safe?" It? What's it? And safe? Who's in danger? Nope! Not my family! I'll protect 'em! They're talking again. I listen.

"...have to get it out, it could be dangerous." Wait. Woah. Are they talking about _me?_ I'm not dangerous at all!

"Please, Carlisle, please, I'm begging you, get it out of her.." Hold. The. _Phone. _That _wasn't. _It _couldn't _be.

Was that Daddy?

_Why do you want to hurt me Daddy? _I want to ask. _I love you so much, I'm your baby! Please don't hurt me!_

But time passes. And nobody hurts me. I think I might understand what Daddy meant about Momma being hurt. I can feel Momma getting a little weaker every day. I don't like some of the food that come down the hatchet. But some things, like fish and pineapples and Arnold Palmer... yum!

Daddy and Grandpa Carlisle talk about taking me out, but they include Momma. The three of them think it would be smart to take me out soon, before I can do any lasting damage. Lasting damage. Pfft.

They set the date to be one day from now. Momma says how she can't wait to meet me. I can't wait to meet you either, Momma; I love you lots and lots and lots!

After I think this, I feel a pressure on my bubble. Then Daddy says something.

"Bella, what were you thinking about?" he asks.

"Esme's island and feathers," she says quietly. Once again, I notice how pretty her voice is.

"I can hear her thoughts," Daddy says. Her? Who's her? Does Daddy mean me? Am I a her? Okay. I guess I'm a her now.

"You can?" Momma whispers. Momma has such a pretty voice...

"She likes your voice," Daddy says. He sounds surprised. Don't worry, Daddy, I like your voice too!

"She likes my voice too," Daddy mutters.

"Of course she likes your voice, you have most beautiful voice in the world," Momma scoffs.

"And... she loves you. She loves you so much,'' Daddy whispers. Momma lets out a half gasp, half laugh sort of noise. I smile in my bubble and nudge her. Momma puts her hand on my bubble.

"I love you too, my pretty little girl, I love you too," she croons. I nudge her again, then realize how tiny my bubble is getting. I need to get out, I need to get out, I need to get out!

Daddy chuckles. Momma asks him what's so funny.

"She wants out," he tells her.

"Well, then why don't we go for it?" Momma suggests. "I mean, her size is right, we've got the right information and equipment for it, and I'm absolutely positive that we can both do it."

"I don't know, love..." Daddy says.

"I think Edward might be right, Bella," Auntie Rose chimes in. "I'm sure she can wait another day." _No, I can't, but I'll do it anyway. _Daddy chuckles.

"So, do you two have any names picked out?" Auntie Rose asks.

"Well, I was toying with Rosalie and Alice and got Rosalice," Momma admits. Is that my name? I love it!

"It's beautiful, love," Daddy says. True that!

"And unique," Auntie Rose adds. "So it fits. But what if it's a boy?"

"EJ," Momma says, then says, "What? Your father was named Edward." Huh? Oh, whatever. This has been a tiring day. Goodnight, family...

"Goodnight," Daddy says quietly. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

_A small girl with copper curls and chocolate eyes glances frightfully at me. Snow is falling, but the girl keeps me warm. I look down and see the the redheaded girl and I are seated in a mass of reddish-brown fur. _

_"Renesmee, Rosalice, I love you," a wind chime-like voice whispers. A beautiful woman with mahogany hair and amber eyes stand close to me and the little girl. "I love you both so, so much." _

_The mass of fur makes a deep rumbling noise, and it tenses. The copper haired girl glances back at me, with even more fear in her eyes. I feel so protective of this girl, like she is a part of my family. _

_I wrap my arms around her and whisper, "We'll be okay. We'll be okay."_

Bright lights force my eyes open. Wait, bright lights? Isn't my bubble dark...?

"Hello, Rosalice," Daddy whispers. I can hear his voice so much better now... Woah. That's not right.

"Let me see her," Momma says. Her voice sounds clearer too... What kind of mess?

Suddenly, something soft and warm is placed under me. I look up and see a face... a pretty face. Big brown eyes, exactly like the little girl's eyes in my dream, thick mahogany hair, and pale skin.

"She's so beautiful," Momma whispers. I don't even know what I look like, and I can already argue that Momma's prettier.

"She looks like you," Daddy comments.

Momma hums, then says, "Welcome to the world, Rosalice."

**Wow. It is sad how long it took me to get this chapter done. **

**Three days. THREE FRIKKIN' DAYS!**

**Ahem.**

**So, I have a question... Should I make Rosalice an imprint? And, if so, who's? (And remember, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quill, and Jacob are off the table. Trying to go with all canon pairings here. Well, except for Rosalice and whoever she ends up with, although I might just put her with an OC.)**

**So... should it be Embry, Collin, Seth, Brady, or OC? **

**Please give me some input!**

**Love ya!**


End file.
